Kasaihana High
''Kasaihana High "Here at Kasaihana High we strive for perfection in all our students." - Principle Nohara Kasaihana High, in the notorious location of District 1. This school is by far the oldest of all of the schools. Full with all kinda of ethnic backgrounds and the such. The Academic level however; out of all of the schools in Kasaihana is byfar the lowest. But they do have the best sports team ironically. The school follows the same Dress Code setup like those over in Japan but the school itself is very western in culutre. Currently housing up to 320,467 Students; teaching grades 8th-12th. There Mascot for the past 50 years has been a Honey Badger, and there known as the ' Kasaihana Honey Badgers '! iroha0410.jpg classroom4_b.jpg 501d192087b32644f46cfeb1c1dfbcda.jpg 8cefa6dc0ee21153a01460c88409b859.jpg|The Boys School uniform largeaaaaff.jpg|The Girls school uniform Principle Aku Nohara Mephisto_PP.png Mephistopheles.png Principle Nohara is prone to eccentric moments nestled in between serious moments, making light of a heavy mood and is portrayed as a man with more money than sense, but is very cheap when it comes to spending on others such as the school and such. He loves to eat sweets and he is deeply interested in the Japanese pop culture, proudly stating that he is an otaku (that is, loves computers, anime/manga, and/or pop culture to the point that it negatively effects his social life). Which would explain his idea on the school dress code. School wise Aku is very caring to his students but some might say he's too easy on them. On events that occur regular like school fights Aku seems to rather enjoy them often times calling it "Kids being kids". With his questionable methods it's hard to believe that this man has been priniple for so long. The Kasaihana Honey Badgers programs/Clubs Despite their bad academic rep the school is known for it's tremendous sports program winning trophies in almost every sport they participate in. The school has five main sports programs which are: boxing, basketball, baseball, softball, and even female wrestling. Each are incredibly great teams. The Football Team ''' f668fcdbe0c4601d16633c407561c79d13e244ea_hq.gif tumblr_mjpnw31ViV1qjmnw2o3_400.gif tumblr_n2md3yF8Lj1t4u0o8o1_400.gif '' '''American football, referred to as football in the United States and Canada, and also known as gridiron, is a sport played by two teams of eleven players on a rectangular field with goalposts at each end. The highschool team is strickly based around the schools normal basis of football. The offense, the team with control of the oval-shaped football, attempts to advance down the field by running with or passing the ball, while the team without control of the ball, the defense, aims to stop their advance and take control of the ball for themselves. The offense must advance at least ten yards in four downs, or plays, or else they turn over the football to the opposing team; if they succeed, they are given a new set of four downs. Points are primarily scored by advancing the ball into the opposing team's end zone for a touchdown or kicking the ball through the opponent's goalposts for a field goal. The team with the most points at the end of a game wins. Despite the other sports teams within Kasaihana high, this club/team has had a steady win to lose streak for over the years. ''The Basketball Team 789033-aomine_gif.gif giphy (14).gif tumblr_m4g7wgw62E1r9ns55o1_500.gif kuroko-no-basket-gifs-kuroko-no-basuke-32304361-500-285.gif The Honey Badger Ballers are the by far the best basketball team in all of Kasaihana. Winning the city basketball championship back to back 75'-76'. They're currently looking to win the next championship. Most people say that their drive to have a better life through basketball is what brings them to their great wins. From early training in the season they're taught that losing is for the weak which is a concept that is almost brainwashed into their heads. The Wrestling Team 6mju75r.gif toradora1203.gif tumblr_nlg260EbwW1uqs90wo1_500.gif tumblr_naua1j59xd1rsobu7o1_400.gif Principle Nohara is to blame for the idea of female wrestling being brought to the school system back in 2169. At first parents were outraged at the thought of their daughters wearing skimpy outfits and wrestling in front of hundreds of people. But Nohara came to the people saying how it was a to promote the strength of women. Softball/Baseball Team giphy (15).gif tumblr_m95lg96KeJ1qe2jr7o1_500.gif tumblr_mc6kmcvPpR1r5zfj8o1_500.gif Both the softball and baseball teams are very successful. The girl's softball uniform was yet another idea of Nohara. He'd said that the new uniforms would in fact increase the performance of the females giving them more room to move as to the boy's uniform which could restrict them. The baseball team has yet to be defeated. The Boxing Team hajime-no-ippo3.gif large (1)8.gif Punch-Animeh.gif tumblr_n1ispbox2l1qj5jqso1_500.gif Boxing seems to be the most popular sport at the school each year getting a full boxing team. This is also Principle Nohara's favorite sport at the school. The boxing team is fitted with the most fittest students in all of district 1. Most people say their hard come ups is what fuel their drive to win and makes them a powerful team in the HighSchool Boxing circuit. 'Saftey Patrol' Namimori-Discipline-Committ.png a6KdJ.jpg Any Dreams of serving and protect in the future? Well you've found the right place Safety Patrol is the first step into capturing that dream this club provides you with all the proper training for a career in the Military/KPD. The purpose of SAFETY Patrol is to develop young men and women morally, mentally, and physically, and to instill in them the highest ideals of honor, courage, and commitment. The program educates and trains young men and women for leadership positions. Currently there are 61 Safety Patrol units/consortiums hosted at 75 schools throughout America. The SAFETY PATROL Program is available at over 160 colleges and universities that either host ROTC units or have cross-town enrollment agreements with a host university. Selected applicants for the program are awarded scholarships through a highly competitive national selection process, and receive full tuition and other financial benefits at many of the country's leading colleges and universities. 'Ranking' *'The Survey Corps': The Survey Corps are the elite of the elite. They are tasked with attempting to reclaim territory that has been lost to gang violence *'The Garrison': The Garrison is responsible for patrolling and maintaining *'The Military Police': The Military Police are in charge of keeping order inside the school and protecting the students. Due to their important function as guardians of the most powerful humans, only the top 10 trainees from a graduating class are permitted to join them. Despite recruiting from only the best, they are shown to be corrupt and often incompetent due to the nature of their work inside the school 'Perks' *Leadership among students *Combat training *You will be respected *Early dismissal Martial Arts Department The school also offers martial arts in two forms Kendo, and Karate. Both clubs compete in compitions throughout the city. However the kids from this school seems to be the more violent and ruthless of the compition. The Kendo Club 2f4102631d73580196799a32565dd996.jpg Kendo3.jpg tumblr_nuji0sc8Rq1snept8o1_500.gif kendo-anime-o.gif '''Kendo' (剣道:けんどう kendō?), meaning the "way of the sword", is based on Japanese sword-fighting.needed It is an evolution of the art of kenjutsu, and its exercises and practice are descended from several particular schools of swordsmanship. The primary technical influence in its development was the kenjutsu school of Ittō-ryū (founded c. 16th century), whose core philosophy revolved around the concept that all strikes in swordsmanship revolve around the technique kiri-oroshi (vertical downward cut). Kendo really began to take shape with the introduction of bamboo swords, called shinai,needed and the set of lightweight wooden armour, called bogu, by Naganuma Sirōzaemon Kunisato (長沼 四郎左衛門 国郷, 1688–1767), which allowed for the practice of strikes at full speed and power without risk of injury to the competitors. ''The Karate Club tAG_125559.jpg karate-shoukoushi-kohinata-minoru-2456879.jpg karate-shoukoushi-kohinata-minoru-3524567.jpg tumblr_niiag1f2i21ry4wbio5_1280.jpg '''Karate: '''is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. The Academic Programs/Clubs '''The Art Club: '''One of the small intellectual based clubs within Kasaihana high. All of the students on the more... 'artistic ' side join this club in hopes of gathering with more of the artistic people within the school. The Teacher of this class is named 'Mrs Cosmic'. A very well reknowned artist that moved to paris and has returned to continue her career as a teacher. School Life Here at K-High the impossible are always possible. Being in a low income area such as district 1 you seem to get the bottom of the barrel including the kids. In this school drama is not hard to find. Whether the drama be from a fist fight to an all out brawl, or teacher-student relationships. Despite the drama however the school has a library which is stuff full of books pretaining to the history of Kasaihana and the school. Most teachers and faculity members have bad attitudes towards the students, some teachers would even go as far as calling the students monsters. It isn't hard to tell the reason why teachers even stay at the school is because of the high salary the school pays them putting them slightly above the rest of the schools in Kasaihana. The low test scores of the students has also put the school on watch to be shut down. It's also noted that the school is heavily populated by gang members mostly members of the Kasaihana Kings and a couple Devil's Rejects. Teachers Mr. Bishi Bashi - Sex Ed Teacher Mr. Conan - English Teacher Mrs. Autumn - Home Ec Teacher Mr. Bloom - Music Teacher Staff Nurse Moany ''' sample-59c961e63be1e099408cade29a2ff37f.jpg sample-78fd89f8f8e3eefe8346e4b572ebe618.jpg|Head ache cure! '' ''Assassistant Principle 1 ' Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Kasaihana Category:Location